everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Character Guidelines
In order to maintain a high degree of quality and organisation on the Ever After High Fandom Wikia, as well as to cultivate an ideal environment for creative growth, these guidelines have been developed for Original Characters posted on this Wikia. Acceptable Fairytales Due to debates and confusions involved with the kind of stories we accept in the wikia, here is a list of rules to guide you in picking a fairytale: *Fairytales, fables, tall tales, nursery rhymes and certain legends are accepted. *Ballets are acceptable if they contain a fairytale element – such as talking animals, magic or royalty. *Characters sharing the same destiny as a canon character, if the story is not a separate variant, are unacceptable. This only exception is when your character was made before the canon one. *Fairytale parents must come from proper acceptable stories only. No adaptations, such as Disney or Barbie. *For example, you can't make an OC based off Mulan from Disney, but you can make an OC based off Mulan from the Ballad of Hua Mulan. There are seperate guidelines for Mythology and Novel characters. Please check out these guidelines if you intend to make an OC that falls into those two categories. How Your Character is Portrayed While you are allowed to write your OC as prejudiced, we do not allow OCs to be used as a voicebox for discrimination. Any marginalising remarks should be condemned in narrative, and no discriminating language or phrases should be used on OC pages (when not as quotations or examples of OC behaviour / thoughts / beliefs). That said, please do not make OCs that are discriminating stereotypes, whether it be for race, gender, sexuality and et cetera. Categoriation and Organisation Please refer to Getting Started: Categories for an explanation on how to correctly label your OCs' pages. In Regards to Art All art posted on the Wikia should be art that belongs to you, art that is specifically drawn for you (ie, art obtained through requests, art trades or commissions), or art that is in the public domain. Pictures from dollmakers, traced art and recolours are not acceptable anywhere on the Wikia. Base art, defined here as “art made from a base traced from non-original art”, is not acceptable on article pages either. Neither are they allowed on blogs, user pages and any other non-articles. While we disallow the posting on art that does not belong to you on any page (including non-article pages) without the permission of the artists, linking to artworks is permitted. FAQ Q: I want to use this story, but I am not sure if it is allowed! A: That's fine! If you are unsure, feel free to ask an admin. If an admin is not knowledgeable about the story, other members can be approached as well. Q: I made an OC, and worked hard on it, but it doesn't fulfill these guidelines. A: No one is saying that you cannot make an Ever After High OC that goes against these guidelines, but we simply ask that those OCs are not put on this particular Wikia. There are several other places to host your EAH OCs, such as deviantArt and tumblr. For those looking to post Mythology OCs, there is an EAH Mythology Fandom Wikia as well. Q: I have a question not in the FAQ. A: Post it as a comment on this page, and it shall be added! Category:Tutorials Category:Official Guides